


Kolory zachodu

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Tajemnicza wyspa [1]
Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O czerni i złocie, kolorach kapitana Nemo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolory zachodu

**Author's Note:**

> (Mój pierwszy fandom. Znajomości z fantastyką zaczynałam, jak widać, od korzeni niejako :)  
> Napisane, jak większość tego, co teraz wrzucam, dawno temu. A wrzucone w ramach tego, że lato, więc odświeżamy wakacyjne fandomy.  
> Ilustracja własna.)

_\- Kocha pan morze, kapitanie?_

_\- O tak, kocham! Morze jest wszystkim._

J. Verne

 

 

Morze, jego jednostajny szum. Kochasz je. Jego niezmienny spokój, którym dzieli się z tobą. Szept fal, miękki jak głos twojej żony, układającej dzieci do snu. Ostatnie odcienie błękitu, zanikające w szarościach – ten, właśnie ten specyficzny odcień, jaki miały jej oczy.

Blask zachodzącego słońca, rozlewający się po całym niebie. Złoty jak światło, igrające we włosach dzieci. Ciepły jak ich dłonie w twoich. Ciepły jak miłość w jej oczach i na jej ustach. Jasny jak ich uśmiechy. Baśniowo wspaniały, jak wspólne chwile. Chwile, które są jak zachody słońca – każda jest niepowtarzalnym, niezapomnianym cudem.

Chłodny wiatr, rześki, jak podczas wspólnych spacerów po plaży. Zabawy dzieci. Wiatr w jej włosach i twoja dłoń, odgarniająca zabłąkany kosmyk z jej twarzy.

Słońce powoli zachodzi, ustępuje miejsca pierwszym nocnym cieniom. Ciemna szarość, mieszająca się z królewską czerwienią zachodu. Jak cień dymu na tle płomieni.

Pierwsza gwiazda, gdzieś nad horyzontem. Zimna jak śnieg, przez który musieli iść. Zimna jak kres drogi. Jak pustka.

Wieczorne niebo, ciemniejące z wolna, ale wciąż poznaczone jaskrawymi śladami czerwieni. Ciemne jak ból i płonące takim samym palącym ogniem.

Rozgwieżdżone, już nocne niebo, czarne i dalekie. Czarne jak żałoba. Jak najdalsze głębie oceanu.

Twoje kolory są jak zachody słońca – złoto i czerń. I litera, twoja litera, „N”. Jak jej wypowiedziane kiedyś słowa: „Nigdy osobno.”. Ale teraz twoje kolory to złoto i czerń. Czerń, której jest o wiele więcej niż złota... Nigdy nie zapominasz. Wspomnienia są złote, ale pamięć – czarna.

Kochasz morze, bo jest jedyną miłością, jaka ci pozostała. Jedyną, która nie sprawia bólu. Jedyna ocalałą miłością, która stała się wszystkim.


End file.
